The Attack
by The Baron
Summary: Finally, a story with some real evil in it.


The Attack  
  
It was a peaceful day in the countryside for Bill. He had just finished   
with planting the crops and was resting contentedly in the shade of a tree, his back   
against the trunk. Sally was in the house doing the baking and Timmy was asleep.   
All he could see before him was rolling countryside and.......something else. Far of   
in the distance, what looked like a large figure. Bill squinted his eyes for a better   
look, could see it walking towards him. He stood up, trying again to get a closer look,   
but it became dark all around him, and when Bill glanced upwards, it was too late.  
Ted jumped down off the roof. The repairs had been quick and he still had a long   
day's work ahead. He wiped the sweet off his forehead and looked around the village.   
People were scurrying to and fro, going about their daily lives. As village leader, it was   
Ted's job to keep things going smooth, and he had done his job flawlessly for a long time.   
He was just about to head for home when Sam, his best friend, came running up to him.   
"Ted," he yelled. "Ted, come quick! It's Bill, he looks pretty beat up!"  
Sam lead Ted to the outskirts of the village, where already a crowd was gathered.   
He told people to move out of the way, and let Ted get through. There before him lay Bill,   
scratched up and bruised, his clothes tattered and stained with blood. Ted kneeled besides him,   
lifting Bill up a bit, and said "Bill, what happened? Where's Sally and Timmy?" Bill went   
wide-eyed and yelled out "It got them! It ate them! Then it threw me into the air! I can see it   
again, please, get me away! It's happening all over again!" He went out cold, went limp and   
fell back on his head. Ted stood back up, turning to the crowd and said "We're going to need a   
search party, find out what happened to Sally and Timmy. I'll need every able bodied man..."   
A low rumble off in the distance caught everyone's' attention. Sam turned towards the noise as   
it got louder, turned into footsteps. Then, up over the hill, he saw it, saw the huge creature,   
and terror pierced his heart.  
The tiger came over the rise and into view of the village. He had come from a far away land,   
a land of darkness, the home of an evil god, his master. His master made him into the evil he is,   
had slapped him, tortured him. Had taught him to eat people, animals, anything he wanted. He also taught   
him magic, how to perform it, when to use it, and now was the perfect time. He last meal was not that   
satisfying, and he was looking for some BBQ tonight. Performing the magical act, the tiger called down   
lighting on the village, and sure enough, dark clouds formed and a white bolt of lightning struck a house.  
People were running and screaming everywhere as Bobby ducked for cover. Another bolt stuck a girl   
named Jessica, who was running back to her house, and fried her to the bone. Bobby heard a shout above   
all the noise, and recognized it was Ted, the village leader. Most of the men had gathered around him,   
carry axes, hammers, pick-axes, anything they could find, and began marching off towards the creature.   
Bobby grabbed a sharp, pointy stick that broke off from a house, and ran after the mob, hoping to get a   
piece of the monster.  
The tiger watched as a band of villagers came towards him, branding sharp objects and yelling out to him.   
This shall pose no threat he thought, pulling a tree that was besides him right out of the ground. He took   
aim, and threw the tree forward, killing several of the villagers with a resounding splat. Letting out a mighty   
roar, he lunged at the others, sending them scurrying in different directions. He picked off some of the stragglers,   
then turn his attention back at the village, letting go another roar, charging into the cluster of buildings.  
Alice opened her eyes again, looking up to see the monster swing its mighty paws, taking off the roof of a house.   
It reached in and pulled out a screaming Old Mrs. Johnson, giving her a sniff, then throwing her over its back.   
She landing right in front of Alice, her old bones going crunch, her body in a disfigured position. Alice screeched   
and began running, knowing no specific destination, just running to get away. All of a sudden a mighty paw lifted her   
off the ground, and she was brought before the face of the monster. Alice was still screaming her lungs out as the monster   
sniffed her, then plopped her into its mouth.  
"Quickly, we must flee!" Jeremy, after witnessing Ted die, was now the village leader, and it was his job to   
save any survivors he could. He stood at the edge of the village looking in, making sure everyone got out. "Drop everything   
and run! We don't have much time!" Most of the people were out of the village, only the sick, elderly and those with children   
were still coming out. Jeremy looked up to where the creature was. It had just torn down another house and scooped out its   
inhabitants into its mouth. As if sensing it was being watched, it lifted its head and turned toward Jeremy's direction.   
Jeremy knew what was about to happen, turning to the crowd around him, saying "Quickly, we must scatter. That will make it less   
likely to get all of us. Try to get to the next town over, warn them. Go!" The crowd of people ran every which way, some heading   
down the road, some into the forest. Jeremy turn towards the monster and could see it performing another one of those weird gestures.   
He looked up just in time to see fireballs falling from the heavens, and watched as one came closer, and closer......  
High up above all the madness, the evil god watched with delight. The people are truly terrified and will tell others of the   
terrible monster he thought. It should not have been so quick to destroy the village, though, and he'll have to teach him a lesson later.   
But for now, he'll let it eat its fill and rest a bit. I have other plans for it he thought, moving his vision to the large town not far   
from the village. Yes, he told himself, I have much bigger plans for it........  



End file.
